There's No Me Without You
by Anna De La Fere
Summary: Another story requested by LadyLizzyPuff12. Slightly Annamis and Constagnan, but mostly Milathos. Rated T for safety. Enjoy and please leave reviews to let me know what you think.


"Your majesty, would you like to eat something?" – A calm yet sorrowful voice filled her ears, forcing her to turn around to face the newcomer.

"No, thank you, Constance. I'd like to be alone for a while."

The other woman nodded before closing the door behind her. The queen sighed, leaning against the wall, trying to calm herself down.

Being in trouble was nothing new to her. She had spent the majority of her life surrounded by traitors. Having no right to defend herself against the list of accusations she hadn't done made her more obedient than necessary. If protection was needed, who could do it better than the king's musketeers along with their captain? If she needed a friend, Constance was always available. If she needed love, she had… Him.

And their son was the proof of their true love.

In short, queen Anne has never been in a situation like this. When she had no other choice but leaving, running like a coward to escape the severe punishment for betraying the king of France, for producing a bastard instead of an heir. She could endure any kind of pain and shame, but her son… He didn't deserve to be treated that way. He was an innocent baby after all.

But the fate was cruel. Since Rochefort found out about her dirty little secret, he expressed his "suspicion" in front of the king and made Louis suspicious as well. The king wouldn't be himself if he let it slide easily. Rochefort's words did their job and soon the queen was forced to seek shelter from nuns in a convent, taking the dauphin along with her. Queen Anne had no idea for how long she would stay there, but she didn't really care. Despite the fact that her place was in Paris, beside the king of France, she liked the simple life the nuns kept leading. Their voices made her relax, their praying gave her a hope of better tomorrow. She felt safe. She felt whole.

The queen was grateful that the musketeers, Constance and the captain helped her in everything. They ran away with her, risking their own safety for her well-being. As relieving as their presence was, it still bothered her. Anne had never liked being responsible for someone's suffering. However, the most confusing thing was Milady's presence among them. Treville didn't even raise an eyebrow when she offered help quite unconditionally. And the way Athos kept staring at her all the time… Despite being unaware of the relationship between the two, she figured out they shared something deep, confusing and dangerous that her mind could never reach.

Queen Anne couldn't deny her hatred for Milady de Winter. In her opinion, she was dangerous and quite skilled person who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. And it surprised her that a woman like Milady was helping them without any benefits. She even caught herself a few times trembling against her will at the sound of Milady's voice and she hated herself for such weakness.

* * *

"Do you think, she'll be all right?" – Asked Aramis, pacing back and forth in the small dining room where they all were sitting together.

"She will, Aramis. She is the queen after all". – Despite her best efforts, Madame Bonacieux knew her words had no calming effect on the marksman.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here forever, can we?" – Porthos voiced the thought that everyone shared.

"Indeed, we can't yet we have no other choice. It's not safe for her in Paris."

"As much as I agree with you, captain, I still think she must go back to defend herself and her son's reputation." – Porthos refused to give up.

"She had to think of the consequences before falling in bed with the famous womanizer." – Milady said harshly, earning a glare from the others.

"Rochefort has a great influence on Louis. He won't believe us." – Athos' firm tone killed Porthos' every hope.

"We can try at least." – D'artagnan butted in.

"But we have no guarantee that we can escape again if things don't go well." – Athos said.

"I agree with Athos." – Constance leaned her head on D'artagnan's shoulder who kissed her head in response.

"What do you suggest then? We've been here for 3 days already and plus we have the dauphin with us!"

"I know what we are going to do. We will return to Paris and then I will tell Louis that the queen is innocent and everything is my fault." - Aramis joined the conversation. He couldn't see any other solution. The marksman was even ready to convince the king that he had forced himself on the queen to clear her in her husband's eyes. However, thought of his son considered as a bastard shook his whole body in anger. He couldn't forsake him like that. The dauphin deserved to be raised as the future king and rule the country honorably.

"Aramis, are you out of your mind?!" – Porthos yelled at him, the fear of losing his best friend made him extra sensitive.

"What shall we do then? Wait here idly? I can't see her suffering anymore. She deserves some peace and happiness." – The marksman drank up the whole cup of wine in one go.

"Don't forget who put her in such situation." – Treville remarked harshly, forcing Aramis to lower his head in shame.

"I know it was my fault, but I couldn't help it. She is the strongest, bravest and kindest woman I've ever met. I… love her… And I don't regret anything."

"Are you?!" – Porthos growled and was about to punch Aramis, when he came back to his senses and hugged his brother, apologizing wordlessly.

"I just hope we will find the solution soon." – Athos sighed, running a hand through his hair. Having to deal with royal intrigues was quite annoying.

There was a brief silence before the dauphin's loud cry shook their thoughts away.

"I'll check him out." – Once getting up, Constance quickly fixed her dress and went to calm the heir down.

* * *

Once the dauphin was sleeping peacefully in his crib, Anne and Constance sat together on the narrow bed, lost in their thoughts. While Constance kept thinking about the future and her complicated relationship with D'artagnan, Anne's mind travelled somewhere else. Despite acknowledging her sins and crimes, she didn't find even the smallest sign of guilt in her heart. She couldn't regret what she had done for two reasons: She got to know what love was and she got the dauphin. Aramis, the famous womanizer and the love of her life gifted her a son, an heir, the future king of the country. She could hardly regret such a fortunate event in her life.

"I thought you would like to finish your food." – Madame Bonacieux and queen Anne nearly jumped out of their skins, hearing someone's quiet voice behind them. Turning around they met Milady's strange gaze. Constance felt uncomfortable. No matter, how hard Milady tried to appear harmless, she was still a murderer and a whore in Constance's eyes.

"Thank you…" – The queen reached for the offered tray after they all finished observing each other from head to toe.

"Shall we make you taste it first just to be sure you haven't put a poison in it?" – Constance joked bitterly.

"Oh, don't worry about that. My killing ways are usually direct and straight."

"Oh, I must pray you never show them to us then."

"You must indeed." – Milady snapped back.

"Thank you for your help." – The queen spoke before they could continue further.

"No need to thank me, your majesty, it's my duty to ensure your safety and well-being." – Milady's words earned an audible snort from Constance, but she ignored it.

"I've never fought for anything. Especially for staying alive."

"Yeah, fighting for survival is nothing like ordering people around." – To Milady's great surprise, the queen laughed heartily.

"Indeed. It requires a bit more action." – She replied.

"Yeah and the results are… Unreliable." – Milady chuckled slightly. It was odd, bantering with people she was supposed to hate. Yet she found it… Comforting. For the first time in her life, someone talked to her properly without involving blood and killing in it.

"How do you know?" – The queen knew Milady had nothing to do with the aristocracy yet judging by her manners, she didn't seem to be someone from the dirty streets.

"I have some experience." – The other woman snorted.

"I doubt that it's your only experience." – Constance snapped at her. She didn't trust Milady and the conversation they were leading seemed unnecessary. The queen had been through too much during the last few days. Knowing about survival and its consequences would do no good to her.

Milady rolled her eyes at the woman. She was trying to appear civil while Constance kept spoiling her attempts. She knew who she was and required no reminding of it. Constance's tone was setting her nerves on fire and soon the other woman would truly need to pray to survive Milady's claws. The former mistress of the king always felt rejected, deceived, abandoned by everyone yet she never gave up. Even now she kept trying to somehow make truce with them, become an ally if not a friend. It was getting difficult to work with people who despised her. Athos was the only person among them whose eyes held gratefulness within, staring into her own green ones with a mixture of love and tenderness. She answered him with the same softness, desperate to uncover the world buried in them. Her feelings for him were already clear to her. After finding out she could never hate him, Milady decided to do everything to get him back. First of all, she appreciated the queen's brave nature, her fierce love for her son and her sense of protection as a mother. Milady often dreamt of having a son with Athos. A tiny bundle of joy with his father's generosity and handsomeness. Or a small girl with her mother's hair and intelligence. Either way would fine for her.

Just as they finished their food, the dauphin started crying. Constance immediately reached for the crib and took the wailing infant out, cradling him against her chest protectively. Despite her best efforts to soothe him, the heir kept crying loudly.

"Here, let me take him." – This time the queen took her son in her arms and got surprised when he didn't calm down.

"What's wrong with him?" – She panicked.

"May I take him?" – Milady asked, stepping closer to the queen. Anne tensed. Despite their earlier conversation, she still couldn't trust her son with her husband's former mistress. However, she was ready to do anything to ease her son's pain and stop his tears from bathing his cheeks.

"I don't think it's necessary…" – Constance began, but stopped, when the queen carefully placed the child in Milady's arms.

The duo watched in shock as Milady started singing a lullaby. Her voice was so angelic that it brought tears in their eyes. The dauphin finally stopped crying, his little eyes fluttering shut. Milady continued singing, while the women kept listening, all unaware that someone else was watching the scene from the doorstep.

Once she was finished, she carefully placed the dauphin in his crib, putting a blanket on him.

"That was…" – Constance began once again, but stopped, unable to find the right words.

"Wonderful." – The queen finished for her. – "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I lived in a convent for a while in my childhood." – Milady replied with a small smile.

"Thank you once again."

"You are welcome, your majesty. If my services are no longer required, can I go get some rest?"

"Of course, you all have been through so much because of me. Rest well, Milady."

Milady curtsied before going out.

* * *

Once the door was closed behind her, she felt someone's gentle touch on her arm. Milady raised her head to find her husband staring at her lovingly.

"I didn't know my wife had a voice of an angel."

"In spite of being a demon herself." – She said sharply.

"Anne…" – Athos began, but she cut him off.

"Forgive me, I need to get some rest." – She tried to move past him, but he stopped her again.

"You can't run away from this conversation forever and you know it."

She should've seen this coming. Should've understood that he would not let it all slide. Therefore, she had to be ready for it. Had to consider her answers and choices. Now it was too late.

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" – She asked after a good five minutes of musing.

"Us." – His brief answer made her smile against her will. No matter how important the subject was, Athos would never forget his habit of speaking laconically.

"Not here, come with me." – She knew it was a big mistake yet she couldn't stop her hands from grabbing his arm, dragging him towards her room.

"What is it?" – She asked, taking a seat on the bed, gesturing him to sit as well.

"I want to know only one thing."

"What? Why I killed your brother? For god's sake, Athos, I am saying the same thing again and again every time we meet! I did it because…"

"Will you marry me?" – Her own voice died in her throat hearing his words.

"Wh…What?" – She slurred.

"Will you marry me again?." – He asked again, blushing a little.

"I…" – She began, but couldn't finish. Of course, she loved him deeply, but the fear of being abandoned again clouded her mind.

"I don't want to force you anything, but don't make me wait for too long." – She could hear a silent pleading in his voice and it made her tremble a bit.

"I will…" – She finally blurted out.

And then he did something she could last expect. Taking out a small diamond ring, he put it on her finger, kissing her hand.

"It's my ring…" – She stared at her finger unblinkingly.

"It is. I kept it since… Since then." – Athos' cheeks reddened, making him look even more attractive.

Milady looked up and smiled, recognizing the influence of his shy nature. She adored the real Athos, who could blush about anything related to women. At such times he was neither a count nor the king's musketeer. But the man she saw beyond his fine clothes and fell in love with.

"But how could you… Wasn't it…?" – She choked out, trying to hold her tears back.

"I kept it because I loved you and wanted to keep it as a reminder. Yes, it was hard and painful, but this day was worth it all."

"I can't believe it." – She whispered, running a thumb across it fondly.

"You have to. There's no me without you. I love you with all my heart, Anne." – Her head shot up at the name. She had forgotten how good it sounded on his tongue. How loved it made her feel. Athos' tone was so pure that it almost cleared her sins away. She felt like Milady de Winter had never existed. There were only Anne and Athos running in fields, chasing each other, their eyes shining with love and happiness.

"I love you too, Athos. More than life itself." – She smiled through her tears.

Leaning forward, he gently wiped her tears away with him thumb and kissed her slowly, gently, lovingly, pouring his emotions into the kiss. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Kissing him felt so different, so true, so…Meant to be. It was both relief and a pleasure.

Pulling away, they rested their foreheads together.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive do you know that?"

"In that case I am the happiest woman in the world. I love you."

"I love you too and our time will come as soon as this mess settles."

* * *

After a week, Treville brought the news from Paris that Rochefort did everything to change Louis' mind about the queen. The king settled down, believing all those things about his wife were nothing but dirty rumors. Having accepted the dauphin as his heir, life returned back to normal to our musketeers. Anne of Austria persuaded her husband not to punish Milady for her crimes and forgive her everything. As soon as he agreed, Milady and Athos got married as well as D'artagnan and Constance. Athos' brothers didn't really appreciate his choice, but the swordsman's happy face and twinkling eyes shut them up. Eventually, they started accepting her, calming the last worry in Athos' heart down. This time they would make it through. He and she. They were meant to be and nothing could change that.

* * *

 **To LadyLizzyPuff12: Forgive me for slightly altering your request. I haven't watched the third season properly that's why i based it on the second one. The conversation about survival is also brief as I couldn't think of anything more. However, I hope you like the story anyway. Thanks for another request, stay in touch and let me know what you think.**


End file.
